Adventure in Zootopia
by pizzafan123
Summary: A 14 year old girl lived a normal life unil she went to bed and ended in a place where talking animals exsisted and not only that, they acted like humans did. Animals of all kinds lived there. While she was there, she met a fox who happened to be a Con Artist. From there, everything changes. What will she do in this place where everything is different, but simular at the same time?
1. My Arrival

**Adventure in Zootopia**

 **Chapter 1**

 **My Arrival**

I woke up on something hard. That's how I knew something was wrong. The last I remember was sleeping on my twin bed. I moved my hand and frowned when I felt the grittiness of dirt. My first thought was that it was a prank or something. I had a friend that loved them. I opened my eyes and frowned deeper. I was looking at the slightly orange sky, showing it was dawn. Also, I caught the sight of two faded brick walls on my sides, showing I was in an alley.

I stood up slowly, feeling that my body and muscles were a bit sore. They weren't yesterday, that put me a bit on edge. I leaned against the wall to my right. Looking around, I then knew this wasn't a prank. I never would've been deposited in an alley.

I decided to see what was going on. Better than being in the dark like this. Not literally because of the light from the sky. I looked down at myself and thankfully saw that I was wearing my black sweat pants and blue short sleeve shirt that I wore to bed. The strange thing was that I had the black and blue Nikes with green laces with a green check on the side which I obviously didn't wear to bed.

At least whoever dropped me off in this alley, didn't leave my feet bare so now I won't be cut up. I'm still pissed at whoever did this though. I walked forward and peaked out. Then I ducked back in, my heart hammering in my chest. "What the hell!?"

I just saw a bear in a police uniform walking around. I'm going crazy. I saw a beaver, a fox and deer too, all in clothes. This is impossible. After freaking out over the animals I decided to investigate more. I peaked out of the alley and saw no one in my way and I dived into one about a quarter of a block on the same side of the street, slamming my back against the wall.

I did this all day, feeling myself freak out even more as I realized something and the day grew older. It was full of animals. Tigers, foxes, deers, rhinos, gireffs, beavers, lions, sheep and even a bunny. And they were all in clothes. And the worst thing was that I was the only human here. This places looked like a city too. Cleaner than the ones back home, but a city nontheless.

As I snuck around, I passed a clothes line, snatching a grey hoodie and a pair of black gloves a little to big for my hands. As long as I kept the hood up, they wouldn't know what I was. I had a feeling it would be bad if they did. I also was about average height of about 5 feet and 3 inches so some of the animals were at my waist or little above that and some were taller than me.

As the hood was over my head, I walked down the sidewalk around lunch time and my stomach growled. I winced, I didn't have any money. My heart was pounding every time I passed an animal, no matter how small or big. I passed what looked like a police station and turned right.

I heard. "Pawpsicle! 2 dollars."

 _Wait a minute...If they use the same money as I do..._

I reached in my pocket, finding about 3.00 dollars in there. I forgot, when I got to sleep I always sleep with it in my pocket because I don't want it stolen or lost. I looked over to see a fox with a wide smirk and light green Hawaiian shirt with an purple tie with stripes and tan pants. I only had three dollars though and I didn't want to waste my money on a pop.

 _Maybe if I can speak one past him..._

Just because he's a fox, doesn't mean anything. I mean, I've heard the saying, be as sneaky and sly as a fox. I shoved my money in my pocket, creeping behind him. A bunch of beavers passed him, dropped money and chomping on what the fox called 'Pawpsicles'.

I snuck quietly and saw the last beaver leave. I went to go snap one, but my wrist was caught in a furry grasp. I swore under my breath, but kept my head down so he didn't see my face. My eyes did glance at him though.

He still had a wide smirk on his lips, but his eyes were a little hard. Though I didn't think he was angry. "Well, look what we have here."

I wrinkled my nose and clenched my teeth. Just with that tone, I wanted to punch him in the snout. He came a little past my waist so it wasn't his height that put me on edge, but his voice and the tone of it. "Sorry."

I moved my wrist and his grip tightened. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, looking at my arm with a strange look. I yanked it away and he lost his grip. He cocked his head to the side. "Your wrist feels strange."

I nodded my head, moving away I said, dryly. "Thanks."

He chuckled, eyes shining in amusement. At least he didn't have that cruel look anymore. I spun on my heel and was about to walk off, but he said. "I know everyone."

I felt my back start to sweat. "Okay."

He replied. "But I don't know you."

"...Well, I just moved."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, I really have to get going, sorry about before. Bye."

Thankfully, I was left without being stopped again and turned a corner. Lesson learned. Don't try to steal from a fox, the stereotype is true.

I bought something to eater later on. It was like a cheeeseburger and tasted like one. I didn't see any cows around so I guessed it was okay. By nighttime I found an empty alleyway, snuggling into my jacket on the ground, my shoulders against the wall.

I woke up with a sore and stiff neck the next morning. Now that it's been a day and I had no money, I was at a lost of what to do. I had no way to get food. Sure, I could steal, but what if I get caught by their police and they see my face. These people could hate humans and the reason no humans like here is because the animals killed them all.

I didn't know if I somehow landed on another planet. Talking animals. It was crazy. I have 2 cats, they don't talk other than some growls, hisses and meows. I was also starting to miss home. I was brought out of my thoughts by my stomach rumbling. I clutched it, groaning. "I'm so hungry."

I was going to have to steal, there was no other way. I couldn't get a job here, they would have to look at me. It would be like going to where I'm from and someone with a blue face trying to get a job. The police would get involved and then gave over.

So that's what happened. I would walk around, steal some food and clothes when I neaded them when animals weren't looking and when I got caught, I would run away until the person chasing me would lose me and then I would change in a new jacket so I couldn't be recognized by the people who caught me in the first place.

This worked well enough for two weeks. It turns out the animal I stole from was a kangaroo police officer wearing civillian clothes. I sped down the street as the kangaroo hopped quickly behind me. I would've laughed if I wasn't running for my life. I gave a right sharp, smacking into a beaver. My hood fell and he gaped at me with wide eyes.

I slammed it tightly over my head and ran quicker than before. I heard the cop just turn that corner. I ducked behind a store.

I heard. "Unit 42, I repeat Unit 42. A thief has stolen 20 dollars from me. Could be related to the other thefts."

I paled in horror, I whispered. "Oh my God."

I heard a sketching sound. "Coming in, Officer Bouncer. What was the thief wearing?"

"A red hoodie and blue pants."

"Stand by, more units are coming."

I paled more than before, too scared to laugh at how perfect the cop's name was. I snuck out the back door, slamming into someone. I yelped and saw it was the fox from before. "Shit."

The fox brushed himself off. He lips turned into a wide mocking smile. "Well, look who it is. You have this place in a uproar."

I widened my eyes. "Please, not now."

"I have to say, I'm impressed. For a newbie, you're not bad."

I stopped trying to get away. "A newbie? How'd you know that?"

I was a bit insulted and I think he could tell. He gave out a laugh. "With how easy I caught you, please."

I scowled at him. "Anyway, I need to-"

"I know a place you can hide."

I snapped my head down to look at him. "W-what? Why?"

He shrugged, still smiling. "Like I said, I'm interested. I always wanted a apprentice."

I blanched at that. "A what?"

"Come on, let's go. I heard the sirens."

I didn't, then again he was a fox and I didn't have hearing like him. I followed the fox in alleyways and side streets that I didn't even know about. It makes sense, he must of been here a lot longer than I have.

We ended up at this place with a lake and a bridge, a lawn chair under it along with grass surrounding it. He sat down on the chair and I sat across from him, cross legged on the grass.

He folded his hands behind his head and raised an eyebrow at me. "Before you get settled, I have a couple of conditions and demands."

I frowned, but decided it was far. In reality, he was getting nothing out of this and had nothing to lose. Me on the other hand was getting alot out of this and had just about everything to lose. "Fine."

He smiled wider. "Great, what's you're name?"

I shrugged and leaned back on my hands. "Maxine Baker, but people call me Max. What's your name?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, but then said. "Nick Wilde."

Nick asked. "Why are you here and don't say you just moved. I know you were lying."

"I, uh just appeared."

He raised both his eyebrows, but I guess I passed whatever test because he shrugged. "Okay, then since I have nothing better to do, I'll teach you what I know on one condition."

I asked. "What is it?" It couldn't be too bad.

"Take you're hood off."

I stiffened, so it could really be that bad. "Uh, Nick."

"C'mon, street kid, it's not that bad Are you ugly under there or something?"

I said indignaitly. "I'm taller than you!"

Nick grinned. "But younger."

I glared, but sighed. Nick chuckled. "It can't be too bad, unless you rather be with the cops."

I grabbed the edge of my hood with glove clad fingers and pushed my hood behind me. I looked straight into his eyes. His jaw flew open and his eyes widened. I know what he saw. The white skin instead of fur. The only hair on my face being my eyebrows. My short brown hair.

Nick asked. "Max, what are you?"

I hunched my shoulders. His gaze made me feel very uncomfortable. If I didn't hide myself here, I would be subjected to this daily in this town. "You don't have them here, but I'm what you call...human."

Nick cocked his head to the side. "Human? Never heard of it. Oh, well. So I train you and you stay here and I get some fun out of it, what do you say?"

I held a hand. "Sounds like a plan."

With a cheerful laugh, he join my hand with his paw. "I don't normally shake, but here."

I let go and had a sudden question that felt really important. "What exactly do you do? Are you into selling stuff?"

He stared at me, blinking a couple of times. Then his eyes lit up and his lips curled into a mischievous smirk. "I'm a Con Artist."

I looked at him blankly, before I groaned, falling on my back. I closed my eyes, listening to his amused laughter.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

 **This movie was amazing. I loved every moment of it, From the setting, Zootopia itself, Nick, Judy, it was all amazing. I knew I had to write a fanfiction, but this took me a while to figure out.**

 **By the way, Judy isn't in Zootopia yet. I wanted to set up my character first. I don't plan on having her in the next chapter, but maybe the one after it.**

 **Hope you liked it. I didn't think Nick was out of character, but if he is, I'm sorry.**


	2. Life as a Apprentice Con

**Adventure in Zootopia**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Life as a Apprentice Con**

As the days went by, Nick taught me the ways of being a Con Man or in his case, Con Fox. It was interesting to say the least. He introduced me to his friend/con partner. He was a smaller fox named Finnick. Finnick was very grumpy and Nick loved to tease him as the things they did was use Finnick as a baby to trick people into giving them money or things to make money.

My moral compass should have told me what they did to people was wrong and that I was learning it made it worse, but I spent at least a month stealing to survive. I couldn't judge them for it, it's how they lived. What annoyed me was how they're treated by some of the animals. Before they are known as Con Artists, some people didn't even sell to them.

I almost punched a hippo in a sandwich store a lot like Subway when they weren't going to give Nick food because of 'sneaky company'. It was the most stupid and prejiduce things I've heard. Nick merely smirked at my anger, telling to to get used to it.

Finnick never saw under my hood. I told Nick I didn't want anyone, but him to see it and he agreed. Didn't want it getting around that a new strange species was roaming around. I cringed at the term. In my mind, they are the species, I'm the human.

For a while though Nick did keep his distance, if I didn't look for it, I would've of found it. He wasn't obvious about it. He reaction was dull to what I expected and I knew he must of held in what he really thought.

It hurt a bit, I was in an unknown place with animals that acted like humans. It still baffled me when I saw them walking around. I just hoped I would have a friend here. It wouldn't make me feel so lonely. But Nick was giving me safety and I was lucky I had that.

Nick had me doing stuff in the morning and afternoon and around nighttime I had free time. It wasn't bad, almost like I was working. I even got food about 2 or 3 times a day. He told me whatever I pick pocketed was mine. The things he taught was amazing, I have to admit it, just not to him.

There was this one scam that he did. The Pawpsicle one. He tricked someone into getting him a treat, melting it and then used regular popsicle sticks to mold paw prints made in the snow by Finnick's paw prints and sold them to the working beavers for 2 bucks each, then using the sticks for selling it to a contractor. It was horrible, but amazing and a genius idea at the same time.

Living on the streets made me ignore how horrible it was. Sorry to admit, but it was fun.

I just finished walking around and got 25 bucks and change by walking around and stealing from pockets. With it I bought myself a sandwich, remembering Nick tricked the same Kangaroo 4 days ago with a false sales pitch. I smirked at the memory. Nick isn't too bad once you get to know him.

I walked back to the bridge where I first made the deal with Nick. I leaned back in the chair, throwing my head back along with my hood. It's really annoying keeping that stupid hood all day. Annoying, but needed.

"Hey, Kid!"

I rolled my eyes, other than the first time he called me by my name, he has something against calling me Max. "Yeah, Nicky?"

Hey, he has a nickname for me and I have one for him. His muzzle twisted into a grimace, but he covered it up. "You done already?"

I nodded, sliding my hood over my head once more with a sigh. I could tell looking at me made him a bit uncomfortable and I felt the twist of a knife in my chest, but said nothing about it. "How 'bout you?"

He leaned against the chair, his back facing me. "Same here."

I looked at the top of his head strangely. "Why don't you go home?"

He made around 200 bucks a day and he had an apartment. Why would he want to be out here. It was quiet and then he said. "You know, one day someone will see your face."

I stiffened in horror at the thought of it. Their reaction to foxes was enough proof. What would they say if they saw a species they never seen before? It would be horrifying and since I came here, that was my biggest fear. "I won't let it."

He tilted his head up, looking at me. He was looking in my eyes and I frowned at him, looking away. "Whatever happens Max, don't let them know they hurt you."

My eyes widened at his almost solemn words. "I, uh...Nick?"

He got up with that smirk of his and patted my head, pushing my hood off in the process. I winced. He shrugged. "Don't bother with the hood when I'm the only one around."

He walked off without turning back. I grinned though, feeling hope. Nick didn't have to say anything else. I knew we were friends, even if it took 2 months.

/ / / / / / /

I couldn't Con people the way Nick and Finnick did. The hood killed that or that's what I thought. Nick deicded to get me a mask that was animal shaped to put over my head. It was a Wolf's head since I was too tall for a fox, but not tall enough for bigger animals. I think he got it just to laugh at me as I failed at howling.

A lot of times, he used me, the big scary wolf as a distraction. I was insulted a bit, but with my height, Nick said it was my 'training'. What a jerk. I might laugh about it...in years to come.

That's what he was doing now. He told me in a undertone, loud enough for me to hear. "Ready to jump in front of everyone and give your best howl."

I scowled at him as he handed me the wolf head piece. "Fine, I going to get you back for this."

I shoved the stupid thing on my head and stayed low to the ground, suddenly jumping in the middle of a crowd and throwing my head back howling. Animals jumped back and I almost laughed as several wolves joined me. Shit, Nick was serious about that.

A couple of police officers saw me and started forward. I looked around, even if I had miminal vision and saw Nick give me the signal to run. I darted out of there, making a couple of turns and pulling the wolf's head away my own head roughly. A minute later Nick and Finnick joined me in the alley.

Nick burst out laughing, that mocking smirk over his muzzle. He and Finnick were holding supplies to whatever con they were planning. Nick shook his head. "That never gets old Kid. Good job."

I scowled at the amusement shinning in his eyes. "You're horrible, you know that?"

His smirk widened. "Yeah, I know. C'mon, you're done for today."

I nodded. "See ya, Nick. Finnick."

I got a gruff goodbye and Nick just gave me a wave. With that day, about 3 months has passed. Finnick wasn't bad, he was just fouls tempered. I guess it makes sense, with all the fox hating and all.

I felt like nothing was going to change and I was wrong about that, everything changed the day we met that bunny cop and she first became a target for a simple con. After that, things became different from what they were before.

 **I know this seems a bit sort, but I felt I had to set the scene, along with the small past to get to the plot and all. Hoped you liked it. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.**


	3. Bunny Cop

**Zootopia**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Judy Hopps**

 **I have no excuse as to why I'm updating so late except for College, small interest for this story and other stuff.**

I was walking with Finnick and Nick, my trusty hood over my head. It was weird walking with them as they were animals and shorter than me, even if they were older. Especially with Finnick size. The wolf hood would scare too many people for our next Con. Which was another strange thing to think about. He said he took me to "show me the ropes" or something like that.

We were in an Elephant Ice cream shop and I realized we were going with the Pawpsicle Con again. Nick was smiling as he opened the door and I leaned against the wall next to it inside the store, watching them walk in. Since humans had decent upper body strength against certain animals, Nick had me as a sort of bodyguard. A small bell chimed above us. Nick waited in line with Finnick.

I made it look like I was look around, my arms crossed over my chest. It was and is slightly disappointing thing how easy I was adjusting to my role as a Con. Like I told myself a hundred times before, you do what you must do. I heard Nick voice and looked over to see him talking to the Elephant cashier, who was giving him a hard time.

I knew that look in his eyes, he didn't want to serve Nick because he was a fox and foxes are thought of as sly and thieves. That's sort of what he's doing, but the elephant doesn't know that. The door chimed and I felt cold air against my face.

I glanced to the right to see a small bunny coming in, dressed in a police uniform, a crossing guard like vest on. She even had a hat on which pushed down her ears. All and all, it made her look adorable. I didn't even think bunnies could be cops, then again before this I didn't think animals could be like humans.

She looked at me and I nodded back, making sure the hood was still on.

The elephant at the counter said, leaning on the counter. "Look, I don't know what you're doing skulking around during day light hours, but I don't want any trouble in here."

I curled my glove covered hands into fists. I heard a click and saw something, a spray can of some kind. She's breaking out the pepper spray?

The elephant said. "So, hit the road."

The fox said in the false soft tone of his. "I'm not looking for any trouble either sir, I simply want to buy a Jumbo Pop. For my little boy."

I grinned and bit my lip from laughing. I knew Finnick wanted to punch Nick and Nick himself was snickering on the inside. Nick bent down slightly. "You want the red or the blue, pal?"

I noticed the bunny cop move closer. I frowned, what's she doing? Why is she here anyway? Isn't she supposed to be guiding traffic or something? The cop made me a little uneasy even if Nick told me the police couldn't catch him. They could catch me and I don't know if they're still looking.

I noticed Finnick go to the red, a pacifier in his mouth. The cashier called out. "Alright, kid, back up. Listen buddy, there aren't any fox ice cream joints in your part of town?"

I stiffened at that, my hackles rising. I knew this was just a scam, but still. Sure, that's a way to get customers. I noticed the cop stop as well. I knew that had to hurt Nick a little bit. Nick voice was even kinder. "No, there are. It's just my boy, this goofy little stinker, loves all things elephant. Wants to be one when he grows up. Isn't that adorable?"  
I gave a wide smirk, Finnick and Nick really were laying it on thick. I knew Finnick was pissed at having to take it that far and Nick was amused, I knew that for sure. I saw the bunny's face and bit the inside of my cheek.

I remember what Nick told me once.

 _Hook_

Nick smiled warmly. "Who am I to crush his little dreams?" Finnick was in a little elephant costume.

"Look you probably can't read fox, but the sign says we reserve the right to refuse service to anyone. So beat it."

I glared in his direction. This has to be the worst amount of discrimination I've seen before. The way he's treating Nick is horrible. He doesn't even know why he's here. No wonder Nick became a Con, along with Finnick, if all they believe is that they're sly thieves.

"You're holding up the line."

I was not to do anything unless it got too bad and I don't see myself tussling with elephants anyway. Finnick blew his fake horn and started to fake cry. The bunny cop walked forward. I frowned, what is she going to do? She was suspicious earlier, is she going to harass Nick, make him leave?

She raised a paw and said in a clear voice. "Excuse me!"

The elephant called. "You're going to have to wait your turn like everyone else, Meter Maid."

My eyes widened and despite the situation, a wide grin split my face. Meter Maid, that must be the worst job, then again, I haven't seen her around, she could be new.

She gave an awkward laugh. "Actually, I'm an officer. Just have a quick question, are your costumers aware their getting snot and mucus with their cookies n' cream?"

I felt my shoulders shake as a male elephant spit his out in the female elephants face across from him. I was holding back laughter. The cashier stared at the bunny, who was at counter. "What're you talkin' about?"

"Well, I don't want to cause you any trouble, but I believe scooping ice cream with an ungloved trunk is against a Class 3 Health Violation. Which is kind of a big deal. I could let you off with a warning if you glove those trunks and I don't know, finish selling this dad and his son a…what do you call it?"

Nick smiled. "A Jumbo Pop."

She nodded. "A Jumbo Pop."

 _Line_

I smirked as the cashier sighed. "15 dollars."

Nick gave a smile. "Thank you so much. Thank you." He said this to both the cop and the cashier. We were almost done here. He reached in his pocket, making a face. "Oh no, are you kidding me? I don't have my wallet. I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached to my neck, that's the truth. I'm sorry pal, that's got to be the worst birthday ever, please don't be mad at me."

As he was saying this, he was kneeling. He got up and said with a 'sad' face. "Thanks anyway."

He was walking off slowly with Finnick looking back 'sadly'. He caught my eyes and a small smirk was quirked at his muzzle. I grinned back under the hood.

I saw the cop put money down. "Keep the change."

I just grinned wider.

 _Sinker_

I walked out before they did and walked down the street, hiding behind an alleyway. I didn't hear what they were saying, but just waited till they were finished. I knew the cop was out there with them. Sure, I feel a little bad for taking advantage of her, but she should really be able to tell. Couldn't she see how fake Nick was being? Or maybe I only could because I know him. Plus, it's only 15 dollars. The way I seen it in Zootopia, foxes can barely find a job and Finnick and Nick weren't bad animals.

Nick came by grinning widely with Finnick behind him, the Jumbo Pop in his hands. He clapped his hands together. "Job done. You saw that?"

I snorting, laughing a bit. "Yeah, I did. I kind of feel bad for the cop though."

Finnick scoffed in his deep voice. "She's an idiot. Treating me like that! And falling for it."

Nick grin turned into a smirk. "Now son, no name calling."

Finnick cursed him out in annoyance. Man, if my mom heard me talk like that, she kill me. I winced at the thought. I tried not to think of them when I was here, it hurt to much. The thing I thought about was Zootopia and what I was going to do next, what next Con I had to do or watch.

I just smiled. "Yeah, hook, line and sinker."

Nick laughed as we walked from the alleyway. "Yep and remember that." He patted me on the back. "Remember, don't go feeling bad, that's where a Con can go bad, they'd figure you out."

I heard this a couple of times already, but nodded my head. "Yeah, I know."

We went toward Finnick's truck, grabbing two groups of sticks tied together. I bundled them under my arm, climbing the latter to the roof with one hand. I heaved myself up with a grunt, fixing the two bundled a little away from each other. Nick came up with the Jumbo Pop, setting it on the sticks.

I wiped my forehead, the sun was beating down on us. Finnick was going to capture the liquid to use for later. It was coming from down the drain which I thought was nasty. Who knows what's in there? The hood was still on my head, which made the heat worse.

I helped carry the jars of cherry juice into the van. Basically, I went with them to learn, but I think I was mostly there for muscle. I wasn't crazy strong, but I played softball at my middle school and I was going to play for my high school so I had decent upper body strength. Finnick and Nick weren't really physically strong, they weren't wimps, but still.

They went to the front, but I climbed in the back, opening the mesh window that led showed me Nick and Finnick at the front. Finnick was driving with a pacifier in his mouth, that made me laugh. I leaned against the wall of the truck and relaxed.

/ / / / / / /

We drove all the way to Tundra Town. I knew when we were there because the medal of the car got colder and I was shivering a bit. I waited in the truck as they did that part. I wasn't needed at all. So I just took a nap for a little, trying to retain as much body heat as I could.

By the time they were finished it was mid-day and we drove back to the warmer parts of Zootopia. I got out of the truck and pulled out the cooler. I opened it and set the treats down. Nick grinned. "Great job."

I sent him an annoyed glare over my shoulder. "All I am is the muscle to this."

He spread his hands apart. "It's the way the team works, everyone does their part."

I glare deeper and he laughed. Finnick was hiding in the recycling bin and I walked over to sit down next to Nick, as he stood next to the cooler. I made sure my hood was secure. As the clock chimed 5, Nick called out. "Pawpsicles."

I snickered, grinning at him. He sounded funny when he used his 'salesfox' voice. It didn't have the sarcastic edge or amused tone it usually did. I saw a bunch of suited gerbils coming toward us. Which was another weird thing, seeing animals with clothes. I'm only to seeing clothes on owners who like to torture pets. Then again, these animals are like humans.

I watched bored out of my mind as Nick was finishing off with the last of his costumers. They I didn't feel about one bit. They bought our product and we sold it to them. It was simple sale, even if we didn't get the means legally. As Finnick loaded the back with the sticks, I jumped in the front with Nick, Finnick grumbling in his deep voice as he was stuck in the middle.

I smirked. "Calm down, Toot-toot. Be a good boy."

Nick snickered as we drove on. I got a hard swipe to the arm. I yelped, rubbing the area. "Shut it, you little idiot. I don't wanna hear from you either."

I scowled a little. "I'm like way taller than you."

He scoffed. "Nick told me you were a kid."

I grimaced from under my hood. "Nick!"

He laughed again, making a turn to the construction site. "Aw, Maxie, don't be down."

I huffed, but leaned back in my seat. Finnick didn't know what I looked like yet and wasn't going to. I don't think he'd care though. All the guy cared for was money and the next scam, trying to salvage his pride at the end of every scam because of the kid parts he had to pay because he was little.

We got out, tying the sticks in bundles which took an hour. We dropped them off to the contractor. The animal asked. "Why's it red?"

Me and Nick shared a look. I smiled. "Redwood."

Nick nodded along with a smile of his own. "Exactly."

After that we dropped off Finnick for the day where he got his forty buck split. Nick gave me 20 and kept the rest for himself. I leaned against the alley wall. Nick called as Finnick went to his truck. "Way to work that diaper, big guy."

Nick spread his arms with a grin. "No kiss bye-bye for Daddy?"

I leaned against the wall heavier as I laughed. Finnick slammed the door and looked over at us. "You kiss me tomorrow and I'll bite your face off! And you little idiot, watch yourself, gettin' too much like Nick."

He slid his glasses on, gangster music playing as he drove off. I laughed some more. Nick simply shook his head. "He says that like it's a bad thing."

I sighed 'sadly'. "Looks like I caught the 'Nicky disease'."

He rolled his eyes. "What'd I tell you about calling me that?"

I shrugged. "I'll stop when you stop calling me Maxie."

He chuckled. "Not a chance."

I smiled in amusement. I did get homesick at times, but Nick and even Finnick made it better.

"I stood up for you and you lied to me. You liar!"

It was the bunny cop from the ice cream place.

I snorted at her insult. It seemed to catch her attention. "And you! I saw you in the shop. You were involved in this scam?"

I grinned even if she couldn't see it. "Define involved."

Nick smirked before looking at her with a blank innocent look. "It's called a hustle sweetheart and I'm not a liar, he is!"

I followed Nick as fast as I could as I recognized his words to an escape. The bunny was following us right after we made the turn. I sighed in annoyance, she was going to be one of those. Our day was just about done and we finished about an hour earlier than usual and unless Nick had any jobs he wanted me to do, I were free to do whatever.

"Alright, Slick Nick!"

I smiled. "That was good."

"Thank-be quiet!"

I raised my gloved hands in surrender. She said to both of us. "You and your suspicious friend are under arrest."

I sent a worried look at Nick, I could not get arrested. Nick stayed calm. "Really? For what?"

"Gee, I don't know? Selling food without a permit, transporting undeclared comers across burrow lines, false advertising."

"Receipt of comers and a permit and I didn't falsely advertise anything. Take care."

"You told the mouse that those popsicles were redwood."

"That's right, red wood with a space in the middle."

I saw she was pointing at me and she continued. "And I bet your friend doesn't have a permit."

I swallowed a little nervously, but Nick said smoothly. "She's a friend, not a business partner. You don't need a permit to be friends."

I smiled in relief, but also in amusement. His tone of voice made me want to crack up. We started walking down the street and I almost felt bad for her, she was losing an already losing battle with Nick. "You can't touch me Carrots, I've been doing this since I was born."

I added. "Yep and I am not doing anything illegal, all I'm doing is being friends with a fox and that's not a crime." I had to say something so she would realize I was untouchable as well.

We were almost to the other side of the street and I heard her follow us. Man, she's persistent. "You're gonna want to refrain from calling me Carrots."

I tisked at Nick. "See what you did, you hurt her feelings."

He smirked as he waved a hand. "My bad, I figured you came from some carrot choke co-dunk, no?"

The animal officer said. "No! Co-dunk is in Deerbrook County and I grew up in Bunny Burrow."

Nick chuckled mockingly. "Okay, tell me if this story sounds familiar? Naive little hick with big grades and big ideas decides hey look at me, I'm going to move to Zootopia."

I let out a snicker as Nick acted it out and everything. I got a dirty look for my amusement.

Nick went on. "Where predator and pray live out in harmony and sing Kumbaya. Only to find we all don't get along. And that dream of becoming a big city cop, double whoopsy, she's a meter maid and whoopsy number threesy, no one cares about her or her dreams. And soon enough those dreams die and bunny sinks into emotional and literal squalor, living in a box under a bridge finally she goes back home with that cute little fuzzy wuzzy little tail to become…you're from Bunny Burrows, that's what you said? So how about a carrot farmer?"

As we walked around and toward an alley so we could get through the loose fence we usually went through, Nick turned to her, As he did his little speech, it was funny at first, then I just flinched at the harshness. I could tell there was a lot of bitterness and to tell the truth I don't blame him. The way they treat foxes is horrible, it's worse for me because Nick is my friend. Though I don't think Hopps deserves this.

I wanted to end this. "He had a point. So, just do us all a favor and go back to writing tickets and save any type of crime for real cops."

I crouched so I could get in the fence after Nick did. He laughed partly with humor and partly with blankness. I hoped she would get so insulted she would leave us alone, of course that didn't happen. I was behind him as he bend down with his paws on his knees, mocking smile in place. He then straightened and walked off.

I moved away from the animals that could even crush me. The officer almost wasn't that lucky. As I followed Nick, he called out. "Be careful now, it won't just be your dreams getting crushed."

I snorted in amusement only to groan when I heard her running after us. I muttered. "Does she even know when to give up?"

She rushed ahead of us and said loudly. "No, I don't give up!"

She sent me a 'furious' glare even if she couldn't see my eyes. Truthfully, her angry look was cute. She then switched her glare to Nick. "Also, no one tells me what I can and can't be! Especially not some jerk who never had the guts to be anything more than a popsicle hustler and a shady sidekick!"

I said with an offended tone. "Hey! I'm no sidekick, little fluffball."

Nick waved a hand again and leaned down like before. "Okay look."

Before he spoke I grinned widely as I looked down. Her feet were stuck in wet cement. By the look in Nick's eyes, he could tell that too.

Nick continued, same mocking tone in his voice. "Everyone comes to Zootopia thinking they can be anything that want, well they can't. You can only be what you are. Sly fox, smart helper and dumb bunny."

She glared at the both of us. "I'm not a dumb bunny."

Me and Nick shared an amused look. I knew what he was going to say. We both said. "Right, and that's not wet cement."

I raised an unseen eyebrow. I didn't know we were that in sync. It was almost too weird. Me and Nick walked around her and the cement. Nick said. "You'll never be a real cop. You're a cute meter maid though. You'll be a good supervisor one day. Hang in there."

I followed him from behind a car and down the street. Obviously, she couldn't follow us anymore. Nick said. "With that exciting conversation, I think we're done for today."

I rubbed the back of my hand with the opposite one. "Nick? Do you think she'll make a difference?"

He looked at me as we turned right, heading toward the bridge. "What? Officer Carrots? No way. Look we get naïve hicks like that from time to time."

I frowned. "You were kinda harsh with her."

He chuckled. "If I recall, so were you. She's just a bunny that has dreams too big for her tail. Give her a little bit of real life and she'll see. I did her a favor."

I nodded. "Alright, I guess."

I turned left with him and he raised his arms from his side. "C'mon, have I ever steered you wrong before?"

I said without hesitation. "No, you haven't."

He looked at me surprised for a moment before smirking. "See, nothing to worry about. She's better off on her farm."

I shrugged again. "If you say so."

Me and Nick split up, he went to his place and I went to my bridge. It was strange calling it my bridge. I walked over to the chair and flopped down, closing my eyes. I knocked the hood from my face, running a hand through my hair. I wanted to go home. I wanted to be able to walk around without having to throw a hood over my head because to the normal population I was a freak.

I groaned and thought about the bunny. She was a persistent one. Nick said she would give up and I wondered if she would. I didn't wish for her to give up on being a cop, more so I wanted her to give up on bothering Nick which comes back to me.

With another groan, I threw my hood over my head, relaxing in my chair. I then decided to take a nap, then I would do some pick pocketing at night.

 **This is really late, but I can get nothing out with my schedule these days. Hope you like it.**


	4. We are Hustled

**Adventure in Zootopia**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Tricked by the Bunny**

 **It's been a long time, but I thought I would update this.**

 **LanceJZ** **: Yeah, I remembered seeing that, but Max doesn't know that they are lemmings, they look like gerbils to her and this is in her point of view. Cool that you like my story though.**

 **Numbet1ebaystoregmail** **: Glad you like it.**

 **Jack905** **: Glad you think so. Hope you like this.**

I was resting in my chair, my hood over my face to keep the sun out. It was bright and I was under the bridge to block it out. I still wore the same hoodie, but I was wearing newer jeans and a green shirt underneath, which couldn't be seen.

"Hey, knock, knock!"

I blinked at Nick's teasing voice. I pushed the hood down to my shoulders and looked at him. There was a wide smirk on his muzzle, his green eyes gleaming. I asked. "Yeah?"

"Time for work."

I groaned, rubbing my face tiredly. It was comforting that he didn't flinch when he looked at my human face. Like looking at my unusual face was usual. "Now, Nick?"

He nodded, pulled me up by grabbing my wrist. I stood, towering over him. He said. "Yep, Finnick is waiting with the van. C'mon."

I stretched, standing taller for a moment. "Okay, fine."

I walked with him to the road. "So, what's today's job?"

He shrugged, his hands in his pants pockets. He usually wore the same thing, tan pants with a Hawaiian type button-down light green shirt with a tie loosely around his neck (today it was blue). "Tricking people with Finny as a little kid. I just need you to come with, walking off to the side, not near us, but in case something happens…"

I nodded. "Got it." We've done that con before. He'd walk on the sidewalk and I walk closer to the curb, acting like I wasn't with them or didn't know them.

We met at the van. I opened the car door and got inside, sliding it shut. Nick went to the front with Finnick. I just sat quietly, still a little tired. I stayed up last night, pick pocketing a lot of people, the dark making it easier depending on who I robbed.

I found it wise to attack those who had no night vision. So, remembering animals that did have it was important. I made some good money. I was getting hungry last night, so I wanted something to eat.

We got Finnick in the pink carriage and I snickered as they wheeled down the sidewalk. Finnick snapped sharply. "Shut up, damn kid!"

I still smirked, though I narrowed my eyes in his direction. I didn't like being called a kid. Nick said with a laugh. "Calm down, both of you. You'll ruin the job."

I huffed, walking on the curb and making sure no to look like I was with them. I then heard Finnick start to snore and I chuckled under my breath. From people talking, there was some type of commotion in Little Rodentia, that something loud to do with cops happened. I didn't hear much about it. I suddenly heard a car behind me, which made me move over to the sidewalk and look behind me. My eyes widened in surprise, before rolling in annoyance. "Hey, Nick. Look who's back." It was the bunny cop, and she had a little car, which was slow.

He glanced over and he seemed to shake his head a little. I muttered. "Looks like the bunny doesn't give up."

He gave a loud snort of agreement, playing oblivious, like he didn't know she was following us. Nick moved the shaded part of the stroller to cover Finnick.

As the car drove closer, I moved to the other side of Nick. It's not like she didn't know I was with Nick. The cop called out. "Hi! Hello! It's me, again!"

Nick smiled down at her. "Hey, It's Officer Toot Toot."

She gave a false laugh, shaking her…paw at us? "Ah…no. It's Officer Hopps and I'm here to ask you some questions about a case."

Nick smirked. "What happened, Meter Maid? Did someone steal a traffic cone. It wasn't me."

I gave out a loud snort, walking ahead. "I think that's out of her jurisdiction, Nick. She can only write tickets, not look into why she gives them out."

He let out a laugh, following me and speeding ahead of her. I could feel her glare, but it was hard being scared of a little bunny. Right before we were going to turn into an alley, she sped in front of us with sirens blaring. I shifted from foot to foot. I didn't like being around people…or animals who didn't know my true face, which was only Nick and with the people we conned, I wasn't near them much and Finnick cared only that he got money.

I tugged the edge of my hood more over my face. Nick sounded annoyed. "Hey, Carrots! You're gonna wake the baby. We have to get to work."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, so let us go. We didn't do whatever it is your investigating."

Hopps moved from her car. "We'll see about that. This is important, sir…ma'am. I think your ten dollars worth of popsicles can wait."

I guess she was trying to guess my gender by my voice with the hoodie covering my face and my baggy looking clothes. She might remember Nick calling me a 'she' before, but who knows? I then smirked widely at what she said. That would cause a rant from Nick, I knew it. She had her pad and a carrot pen in hand, which was amusing.

"Ha! I make 200 bucks a day, Fluff. 365 days a year since I was 12. And time is money. Also, with my buddy here, probably more than that now, so hop along."

Hopps sighed and I beamed with pride at what he said. She said. "Please, just look at the picture."

I nodded. "Alright, sooner we do, the sooner we can go."

Nick nodded his head and Hopps showed us her picture. "You both sold Mr. Otterton a popsicle, right? Do you know him?"

Nick sent her an amused stare. "I know everyone. I also know somewhere, a toy store is missing its stuffed animal, so why don't you get back to your box."

I grinned. "Listen, just go away and play pretend cop somewhere else." I felt slightly bad, but we needed to move on and she wouldn't stop. She had a serious grudge from before and it was annoying me and no doubt, Nick too.

She narrowed her eyes at us, putting the photo away. "Fine, then we have to do this the hard way."

My head went down to the floor when a clicking sound was heard. There was a yellow thing snapped on one of the stroller's front wheel's.

Nick's voice was filled with disbelief. "Did you just boot my stroller?"

"Nicholas Wilde and your friend, you both are under arrest!"

I stared at her with disbelief, which she could see my head look at her, but not my face. For what?

Nick was back to being amused. "For what? Hurting your feelings."

I laughed a little at the mocking tone for his second sentence. Though I was uneasy at her smug look. I stared at her warily.

She replied bluntly. "Felony Tax Evasion."

I knew what that was, we had it in our world. I said, staring at Nick's face. "Nick…"

He shushed me harshly, staring at her. Judy opened her book, writing something. "Yeah, 200 dollars a day, 365 days a year since you were twelve, that's two decades so times 20…that's one million, four hundred and sixty thousand, I think." She let out a sarcastic laugh. "I mean, I am just a dumb bunny…but we are good at multiplying. Anyway, according to your tax forms, you reported, let's see here…0! Unfortunately lying on a federal form is a punishable offense. Five years jail time."

I blinked a couple of times from the onslaught of information, almost too horrified to speak. "Wait, what am I being arrested for?"

She stared at me. "Simple. Helping Mr. Wilde in the evading of his taxes by helping him."

Nick thankfully did speak, sounding confident and crossing his arms across his chest. "Well, it's my word against yours."

She then pressed something on the pen, showing that it recorded saying what he did with the popsicles and including me in it. "Actually, it's your word against yours."

I glared at Nick, why'd he have to mention me? Hopps' voice was just as smug. "And if you want this pen, you're both going to help me find this poor, missing otter or the only place you'll be selling popsicles is the prison cafeteria. Sure, your friend will have a lesser sentence than you, but it still warrants some jail time."

I felt my body stiffen in fear, they'd see my face then and I don't want to go to jail. I then felt myself get angry at this cop, she was ruining our lives. I just want to navigate this world and somehow get home. I glared. "My so called crimes are small. What's stopping me from getting out of here?"

She put her paws on her hips. "The reports that match your description as the thief that we've been trying to find and if you help me find the otter, it is very possible you can be exempted from said crimes."

I gaped, my mouth opening and closing like a fish. I-we were being blackmailed. I looked toward Nick. "Nick!"

He was just as silent, staring at her in shock, shocked that he was tricked by someone he looked at as a dumb bunny. I was annoyed at Nick for agitating this cop, but realized I also had a hand in that too.

Hopps then smirked. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart."

I glared harsher in her direction. I hate her. I hate her so much.

I heard Finnick's deep, but amused voice. "She hustled you." He moved the covering from his head, laughing loudly. "She hustled you two good!" He moved out of the stroller, grabbing Nick's tie. "You're a cop now, Nick. You too, Kid! You'll be needing one of these." He smacked a sticker badge on Nick's chest.

He jumped down, walking into the alley. "Have fun…working with the fuzz!"

I glared at him sullenly and his laughter. Normally I would bicker about him calling me a kid, but I was in no mood for it. Speaking of my mood, any way I felt bad was gone now, that stupid bunny! How can something so cute be so manipulative?

Hopps turned to us. "Start talking."

Nick rolled his eyes. "I don't know where he is."

Hopps turned toward me. "What about you?"

I scowled. "Me neither, don't even recognize him, Officer Cottontail."

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me that."

Nick cut in. "I did see where he went."

Hopps brightened up. "Great, let's go."

I saw Nick smirk in amusement. "It's not exactly a place for, uh… a cute little bunny."

"Don't call me cute. Get in the car."

Nick shrugged, still amused. "Okay, you're the boss."

Nick gave me a reassuring grin, nodding toward the car. He passed me, patting me on the back. I followed him. He went in the car and I sat on the back of it, as my head would bump the ceiling of the car if I went inside.

We moved along to where Nick said it was.

He moved along and this thing was slow. Like really slow. "This is slow."

Hopps told me. "Just be quiet."

About five minutes later. "Man, this is the car you get. I guess that's that you get, being a meter maid 'n all."

"Shut up, already! We're almost there."

Nick chuckled and I sighed dramatically. "Well, if you say so…"

She grumbled. "Stop acting like a child!"

I couldn't help the wide smirk on my face and tugged the hood more over my face. Nick laughed loudly. I couldn't help it, she was blackmailing me, I was going to make her miserable doing it at the very least.

In my opinion, she deserved that much. Finally, we arrived and we got out, walking through a door that was just beads in the open entryway. Music was playing, it was a calming type of music. I followed them, ducking my head a little. Nick came to my upper arm, Hopps to my waist. I followed behind them, tugging on my hood to cover my head more.

This place was dimly lit with a glowing purple fountain off to the side. We walked on a rug and saw an animal sitting at a desk, looking to be doing stereotypical meditation. His chest was bare which was strange for animals in this world.

He reminded me of those peace people from my world. His hair was long and shaggy and in his face, covering his eyes. The gross thing was, he had a bunch of flies surrounding his head. And he had horns on the side of his head. I really didn't know what kind of animal he was.

We went up to the desk. He was making these 'om' sounds and we just stared. Hopps then cleared her throat. "Hi? Hello?"

She kept on calling him, louder than before until he stopped and looked at her with a jolt. Well, she's persistent. I'll give her that. She said brightly. "Hello, my name is…"

He interrupted her. "You know, I'm going to hit the pause button right there…because we're all good on Bunny Scout Cookies."

I snickered and Hopps shook her head. "Uh…no. I'm Officer Hopps, ZPD. I'm looking for a missing mammal, Emmitt Otterton, who may have frequented this establishment."

He gasped, sneezing and scattering the flies around him. I grimaced and took a big step back, wrinkling my nose so I was behind Nick, who was behind the cop.

The animal laughed. "Hm. Yeah, old Emmitt. Haven't seen him in a couple of weeks. But, hey, you should talk to his yoga instructor. I'd be happy to take you back."

I leaned down a little, whispering to Nick. "Why are you smirking?"

He had his 'I'm messing with you' smirk on his face, a look I hated when it was directed at me and at my expense. He said lowly back. "You'll see."

Hopps sent us a look, but went back to the helpful mammal.

She said happily. "Oh, thank you so much. I'd appreciate it so much…oh, you're naked!"

I blinked in surprise, oh he was. Like I said, it didn't bother me. Animals are supposed to be naked from where I'm from and her reaction was amazing. The animal turned and grinned at her. "Oh, for sure! We're a Naturalist Club!"

I bit my lip from laughing, it was like those naked beaches they had at home. A twinge in my chest hurt at the thought and I shook it off. Nick was smirking wider than before, beyond amused at her reaction. He learned down to her height. "Yeah, in Zootopia, anyone can be anything. These guys, they be naked."

I patted her on the head. "Come on, it'll be fine. I mean, if you can handle it."

She glared at me. "Stop that! Let's go."

 _Sweet revenge._

The calm animal in front of us opened the doors. "Nangi is on the other side of the Pleasure Pool."

Hopps looked on horrified and I smiled as we looked at all the animals, naked as if they were in the wild. There was an area for a mud pool, a water pool, trees scattered about and all kinds of animals in the different areas.

Nick leaned toward her, saying in a smug tone. "Does this make you uncomfortable? Because if so, there is no shame in calling it quits."

Hopps then looked determined. "Yes, there is." She walked inside more.

Nick snorted. "Boy, that's the spirit."

I sighed. "She's very stubborn."

Nick shrugged. "She has to give up at some point."

I sighed again. "I guess."

Nick patted my side. "Don't worry, we won't go to jail."

"If you say so."

"I know so, come on."

We followed Hopps and the calm animal I still didn't know by species. "Yeah, some mammals say the naturalist life is weird, but you know what I say is weird? Clothes on animals!" We all walked around, Hopps cringing at the posing naked animals. Soon we came to an elephant, a giraffe, hippo and zebra posing with their legs spread. "Here we are."

I grimaced at that, looking away. Now, that was too much. We stopped in front of the elephant. "As you can see, Nangi is an elephant. So, she'll totally remember everything. Hey Nangi! These dudes have some questions about Emmitt the otter."

She looked down at us. "Who?"

The animal with dreads said. "Emmitt Otterton? Been coming to your yoga class for six years."

Nangi said dully. "I have no memory of this beaver."

Hopps came forward. "He's an otter, actually."

The calm one said. "He was here a couple of Wednesdays ago, remember?"

"No."

"Yeah, he was wearing a green cable-knit sweater vest and a new pair of corduroy slacks."

I said to Hopps with my eyebrows raised (which she couldn't see), but it was in my tone. "You want to write this down?"

"Oh, and a paisley tie, sweet Windsor knot. Real tight, remember that Nangi?"

Hopps grabbed her pad, writing what he was saying. I was just wondering why we were talking to Nangi if the hairy animal remembered all this.

The elephant had the same tone and answer as before. "No."

"Yeah, we both walked him out and he got into this big old white car with a silver trim. Needed a tune-up. The third cylinder wasn't firing. Remember that, Nangi?"

"No."

The bunny cop stammered as I watched the conversation in disbelief. "Uh, you didn't happen to catch the license plate, did you?"

The animal that seemed to remember everything, but not thinking he did said. "Oh, for sure. It was 2-9-T-H-D-0-3."

Hopps muttered the last two numbers and beamed at him. "This is a lot of great information. Thank you."

"Told you Nangi has the mind of a steel trap. I wish I had the mind of an elephant."

I sent him a dry look. "Yes, that is too bad."

Nick was fiddling with his tie as we left, Hopps looked all too happy to leave, as a spring was in her step. I don't know if that was because of the naked animals or her clue. I shut the door behind us, the sunlight shining, but it was later than before.

Nick said. "Well, this was a ball. You are welcome for the clue and seeing how any moron can run a plate…we will take that pen and bid you adieu."

I grinned at that, I understood she was trying to do her job and all, but I wanted no part in it and being blackmailed made me angry, especially over something I had no control over. Doing what I did with Nick saved my life. Plus, getting to know Nick and even Finnick, they were my friends, the only ones I had in this place.

Hopps then looked aggravated. "The plate! I can't run a plate. I'm not in the system yet."

I frowned in confusion. What does that mean?

Nick sounded annoyed, waving his paw. "Give me the pen, please."

She smirked. "What was that you said? Any moron can run a plate? Gosh, if only there were a moron around who were up to the task."

I scowled, taking a step forward before stopping myself. She was a cop, I didn't even want to know how much trouble I would be for doing that.

She didn't seem to notice my threatening step. Nick threw his hands up. "Rabbit, I did what you asked. You can't keep me-keep us on the hook forever."

I nodded. "Nick's right. You're the cop, you need to find this guy yourself."

She just said. "Not forever. Well, I only have 36 hours left to solve this case. Plus, with the both of you and me, we'll find him quickly and then we can go our own ways. So, can you run the plate or not?" She waved the pen in the air.

I looked at Nick after sighing in defeat, she was worse than my mother and my mother was very stubborn. "Do you know a way?"

Nick then smiled. "I just remembered I know a guy in the DMV."

/ / / / / /

We arrived at the DMV (something I remembered from back home and I hope it wasn't like it was at home) in her tiny little fake police car.

We got out and I pulled my hood closer to covering most of my face, the shadow the hood gave stopped the humane animals from seeing my lower face. Nick said as we walked toward the doors to the DMV. "Flash is the fastest guy in there. If you need something done, he's on it."

The doors automatically opened and we went inside. Hopps said. "I hope so, we are really fighting the clock and every minute counts."

I just followed along silently. I then stared and tried to fight the grin on my face. Every single attending person was a sloth. The stereotypes are real. I've meet some sloths (mostly in the grocery store), but they are really slow.

Hopps stopped short and I almost bumped into her. "Wait! They're all sloths!?"

They were doing everything very slowly. From stamping papers, to taking photos and stapling papers together. Hopps snapped at Nick. "You said this was going to be quick!" She turned to me. "Did you know?"

I shrugged, smiling. "I never been here before."

We walked toward the desks in the back of the building. Nick grinned, putting a hand to his chest. "Are you saying that because he's a sloth, he can't be fast? I thought in Zootopia anyone can be anything."

I smirked. "You shouldn't be so judgmental, Officer."

She was steaming, but ignored the both of us. We walked over to the desk to where I think Flash was. I never met him before, but Nick was steering us in that direction. Luckily, he had no waiting animals. Hopps was in the middle of Nick and me, the desk wide enough for us all to fit comfortably. Nick called. "Flash, Flash, hundred-yard dash! Buddy, it's nice to see you."

Flash smiled slowly. "Nice to…see you…too."

Nick turned toward us. "Hey Flash, I'd love for you to meet my friends, Max…and, darlin', I forgot your name."

She gave him a sarcastic laugh as I gave a wave. Hopps stiffened at attention, putting her paws on her hips. "Officer Judy Hopps, ZPD, how are you?" She said it all quickly in one breath.

Flash took a breath, clad in a green button-down shirt and blue and red stripped tie. "I am…doing just…"

Hopps or Judy leaned on the desk. "Fine?"

"…as well…as I can be. What…"

Judy started forward, but Nick grinned. "Hang in there."

I didn't say anything, but watched the scene fold out in amusement. I could tell she regretted tricking us.

"…can I…do…"

"Well, I was hoping you could run a plate…"

"…for you…"

I let out a laugh, which turned into snort when Judy stared angrily at me. I shook my head a little. "Sorry."

"Well, I was hoping you could run a plate for- "

"…today."

Nick was full on smirking at her, his eyes lit up in mischievous glee.

Judy said after a moment. "Well, I was hoping you could run a plate for us. We are in a really big hurry."

"Sure. What is the plate…"

"2-9-T- "

"…number."

I pressed my lips together tightly, my shoulders shaking from suppressed laughter.

Judy pressed her hands on the desk. "2-9-T-H-D-0-3."

The chair creaked as he moved his talon slowly toward the computer keyboard in front of him and said very slowly. "2."

He did the rest just as slowly. "9."

Judy said quickly. "T-H-D-O-3."

I shared a look with Nick who looked even more amused than before, if that was even remotely possible. He looked back at Judy, who seemed ready to rip all of her fur out in the next second if it took any longer.

The pace was still the same. "T."

"H-D-O-3!"

"…H…"

Judy said slowly. "D-O-3."

"…D…"

Judy nodded her head. "Mm-hm! O-3."

"…O…"

Judy gasped. "3!"

I looked at Nick and he looked like was going to say something that would piss Judy off. I stared at him. He couldn't really see my face, but he knew my head tilts by now. He winked and said. "Hey, Flash, wanna here a joke?"

Judy shouted. "NO!"

I laughed, hitting my head on the desk. "Nicky, you're the best!"

"I sure am, Maxie."

Flash said. "Sure."

I ignored the annoyance at what Nick said, I didn't like the name as it made me sound like a little kid and I was not a kid and I was bigger than him. But considering he was in his 30's, he was older, it was still annoying.

I lifted my head up, making sure my hood was still on. Nick was still smirking as he leaned on the counter, turning his head toward Flash. "Okay, what do you call a three-humped camel?"

Flash smiled a little. "I don't know. What do…you call a…"

Judy cringed. "…three-humped camel!"

Flash finished. "…three-humped camel?"

I was grinning, leaning on the counter with my hip. Nick told him. "Pregnant."

I snorted in amusement, laughing a little. Pun jokes were funny, they usually were the ones to make me laugh. Nick chuckled and then Flash laughed slowly, his smile spreading at a snail's pace. He slowly brought his paw to the counter with his talons tapping, laughing.

Judy said hurriedly. "Ha! Yes, very funny. Very funny!"

I looked around and had a sudden, but mischievous idea. "Hey, Flash? You have any friends you want to tell Nick's joke to?"

Nick laughed and I smacked a high five with his paw over Judy's head. Judy looked like she was going to strangle me, pressing her paws to my stomach. "Stop it! Why would you do that!"

I moved away, making sure my face wasn't visible. "Hey, calm down."

I felt a little guilt looking at her wide eyes. Then I remembered she was threatening us with jail. The guilt just about left when I thought about that. She turned to Flash before he could answer me. "Never mind that! Can we just focus on the-"

"Hey, Priscilla?"

Judy called. "Wait, wait, wait!"

The sloth slowly turned to him. Judy shouted in horror. "Oh, no!"

She replied, just as slow as him. "Yes…Flash?"

"What do…"

Judy almost wailed. "No!"

Flash continued. "…you call a-"

Judy shouted, leaning on the counter. "A three-humped camel! Pregnant! Great! Okay, we got it."

"…three-humped camel?"

Judy growled, smacking her head on the desk. Flash finished telling the joke and his friend, Priscilla laughed as slowly as he did.

Flash finished the plate number. They might be slow, but their memory was great. A piece of paper was printing out on the printer and I realized how late it was getting. This was amusing, but now I wished it would finish.

He finished cutting it from the printer at micro speed. "Here…you go- "

I watched as Judy reached across the counter, taking it. "Yeah! Hurry! Thank you! 2-9-T-H-D-0-3. It's registered to…Tundra Town Limo Service. A limo took Otterton and the limo's in Tundra Town! It's in Tundra Town!"

Nick thanked him and I waved, followed Judy who ran outside and me and Nick, following at a normal pace.

"Hurry! We have to beat the rush hour and…it's night!"

I looked at the wide smirk on Nick's face and horror on the cop's. I reacted the only way I could.

I bent double and just about roared with laughter, feeling tears fill my eyes with amusement.

 **Wow, there it is. I am not giving up on this and am going to try to update in the next week or two.**

 **Also, there is no bashing of any kind, my character literally has no reason to like Judy as this is in her point of view. And she is a teenager too. I never will bash a character as an author.**

 **Hope you liked it!**


End file.
